The present invention relates to an improved cycle for a turbine-type engine. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for operating a closed cycle external combustion engine of the impulse turbine type.
The process of the invention is an improvement over Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,092, and the entire disclosure of that patent is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference to the extent it is not inconsistent herewith. Utilization of the process taught herein makes possible the more economical generation of power and the more efficient use of fuel.
For the most part, prior art power generation systems utilize the basic Rankine Cycle or the Otto Cycle. The Rankine Cycle relies upon a phase transformation from water to vapor (steam) and, therefore, inherently suffers the loss or disposal of latent heat of vaporization rendering the cycle somewhat wasteful of phase-change energy. Water, which is used most often as the liquid phase, has an extremely high latent heat of vaporization in its transformation to a vapor.
By-passing this change or eliminating this phase transformation is not obviously more economical since thermodynamic principles indicate that the efficiency involved in such changes is a function of the change in enthalpy (Eff.=f(dH)). For the most part, the prior art has essentially overlooked or failed to deal directly with the phase transformation problem, at least in connection with common heat engine practice. However, in the context of turbine technology, the elimination of phase change is markedly more significant, and promises marked improvement in engine operation efficiency.
The Otto and Brayton Cycles of engine operation have some features in common with the novel cycle presented in the present invention. There are, however, important definable and ascertainable differences. Such differences are primarily a result of the kinetic energy due to the condensed mass flow of the vapors employed in the turbine engines. (See James B. Jones, and George A. Hawkins, Engineering Thermodynamics (New York, John Wiley & Sons, 1960), at page 567).
It is to invocation of the important and significant enhancement of turbine engine operating efficiency that the present invention is directed. Consistent with known and well established principles, the efficiency achieved through the practice of the present invention exceeds what has been found feasible in the prior art.